


Sucker Love

by mollybrew777



Series: Edward Blake [3]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), DCU (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Romance, Superheroes, erotic romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollybrew777/pseuds/mollybrew777
Summary: Love is complicated. Especially when the man you love is a Comedian...





	Sucker Love

The phone rang at 3:45am pulling me from a deep sleep. "Hello," I managed, my brain still fogged and hazy from last night's booze.

"I'm home."

My eyes popped open and I shook my head to clear the mist rolling in my mind. "Edward," I half-whispered into the phone. I hated giving him the satisfaction of hearing the smile on my lips as I spoke his name but I couldn't help myself. I had missed him so.

"Mmmmm...my little Cherry missed me," he said.

"Don't call me that."

The click of a lighter and the hot sizzle as he lit his cigar crackled through the phone, causing the memory of his scent to rise within me. I closed my eyes and sensed the sweet smoke, the soft bite of whisky and a light, heady undertone that was either his aftershave or just the wild, irresistible smell of him.

"I'm coming to see you." His tone dripped with seduction and I had to grit my teeth to quell my gnawing ache for him.

"Listen Eddie, I had a rough night and--"

"You're wasting time," he interrupted. "I'll be there in less than an hour."

I sat up in bed and lit a cigarette. "I have never met a bossier asshole in all my life. You have not changed one damn iota since we were kids and there is no way in hell you are coming over."

Ice tinkled in a glass and I imagined him standing at a payphone in some dive bar on the east side of town, draining a final slug of liquor from a tumbler he clutched in his hand. His laugh broke the spell of my vision. "I have missed the hell outta that mouth," he said, the edges of his words tinged with sex. "I'm leaving now." A click followed by the long buzz of the open telephone line signaled he was finished with our conversation. I replaced the receiver in its cradle and stubbed out my cigarette and slammed my head back onto my pillow.

When I was eight years old Edward Blake was pulling on my pigtails and tickling me until I cried, or pissed in my pants, whichever humiliation happened to come first. I think I was in love with him even then but I was nothing to him except Joe's kid sister, a girl to torment and protect from trouble. He lived with us for a while, when my brother and him were both sixteen, but it didn't last. I woke up one Saturday morning and he was just gone, taking my heart right along with him.

The next time we met I was in my twenties and everything about us had changed. I had grown up and Edward had lost or buried a part of himself that only held on by a thread even before he left. He'd been a vigilante and he had been at war. Killing had become an easy way for him to cope and he had turned toward the idea that everything—life, death, and even love—were all just jokes we played on each other for our own pleasure at seeing one another suffer. Instead of being repelled by his stark outlook on life, I pitied him. I wanted to fix him and I wanted to love away all the pain he kept locked inside.

Edward had made it clear what he wanted. He said if any man was going to ruin me it should be him. He had earned the right, after all, and he would be taking me to bed without any further discussion on the matter. Turns out we were perfect for each other.

I threw the covers off and marched to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and cursed my weakness for him even as my need arose within me like an uncoiling serpent. My self-loathing eased as I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water flow over my body and caress my skin in anticipation of his touch. I reached for the strawberry-scented soap, his favorite, and spoke the words my heart grown lonely for him had so needed to hear...  
"Edward's home."

 

***

 

I tugged on the green, silk bow of my lacy peignoir, the tied ribbon sitting high and tight over my breasts. I studied my reflection in the mirror. My eyes followed the transparent green and gold lace from the bow to the hem as it flowed over my curves, hanging open to the scalloped edges that brushed along the light tile floor. A matching pair of panties rested low on my hips and covered just the small patch of hair, cut low and trimmed short for Edward's visit.

"I swear, everything that man buys me is two sizes too small." I muttered. "One wrong move and my tits are going over the wall like a prisoner on Easter Sunday."

Edward had thrown this ensemble on the bed when he'd left two months ago and said, "Next time, I want to see you in that." He'd winked, stuck his cigar in the left corner of his mouth and said, "See ya 'round, Cherry." Then he strolled to the door without so much as a turn of his head.

I fingered the gold necklace around my neck as the lettered pendant dangled at my throat. The capital letter "E" glittered in the light, setting off the ruby mounted in one angled corner. Everyone assumed the "E" stood for my own name, Ella, but only the two of us knew the truth. "You're mine," he'd said, when he clasped it around my neck. Belonging to him meant something different to Edward than it did to other men. He fucked whomever he wanted and so did I. We never spoke of a future or marriage or kids or anything else that made up the stuff of other women's dreams. He only offered himself and that was enough for me.

A hard knock snapped me from my thoughts and I hurried to the door. When I set my gaze on him the whole of the world melted away. He lifted me from the floor and I studied his face. I hadn't forgotten a single, angular line, nor scar, nor expression that dimpled those stubbled cheeks. I remembered everything about him and I loved every bit. He stepped forward and shut the door with his foot as I took a long, wet taste of his mouth. His dark, neatly trimmed mustache tickled my upper lip and I wrapped my legs around him. "I missed you," I breathed as he carried me toward the bed.

"Oh yeah? How much?" He slid his hand under my long gown and grabbed my ass, lifting me higher so he could work his hand between my legs. His fingers wiggled into my panties and his fingertips glided fast along the slick, inner folds of my sex. He laughed. "You missed me a whole helluva a lot."

He let go of me and dropped me onto the foot of the bed. "I have something for you," he said, smiling as he knelt on the floor between my legs. He pulled a long box from the inside of his suit jacket and handed it to me. The box was covered in red silk embroidered with gold, glittering dragons. I popped off the top to find a thin, gold chain, with a jade elephant as a clasp. Edward took the bracelet and lifted my leg so he could fasten it around my ankle. He kissed the inside of my foot before looking up at me. "It's for good luck," he said.

Edward moved forward to rest his body against me and I wrapped him in my arms. I let my fingers stray into his dark hair, kissed the top of his head and sang a song we'd both loved when we were kids. He settled into me and for that one moment, Edward Blake was all mine. He let me hold him for awhile before backing away and removing his dark gray jacket and striped red and blue tie. He took me under the arms and hoisted me up further onto the bed. He traced the palm of his hand down my stomach as he leered a trail from my neck to the sheer triangle of material at the crux of my legs.

"It's a little too small. Don't you think?" I asked.

Edward lifted one corner of his mouth, sending his mustache up at a dangerous angle. He leaned over, his face hovering so close to me I could feel his warm breath on my skin. "Let me help you out of it," he said. He lowered his head and darted his tongue between my breasts, then licked a longer, broader swath into the furrow between them before clamping his teeth on the end of the tied ribbon. He kept a tight hold and pulled his head back slowly. The bow came loose, unraveling and allowing the gown to slide from my body and pool onto the bed at my sides.

"Always nice to see the girls again," he said, taking in an eyeful.

I flicked him on the chin with my finger and his dark eyes flashed.

Oh yeah, I had missed the fuck out of him.

He went for my nipple with an open mouth, sucking hard then scraping his teeth against the tightened skin. His hands lowered and caught the tiny strips of fabric on my hips and he yanked hard, tearing the material and tossing the tattered remains of my panties away from the bed. He put both hands between my thighs and pushed my legs wide open. "Did you tell all the men you screwed that they were fucking borrowed pussy?" he asked through bared teeth. Edward undid his pants and slid them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear and I stole a glance at his cock. The man was a monster.

He brought his face in close but he didn't kiss me. He just let his lips linger over mine, forcing me to beg for the honor of his mouth and the taste of his tongue as he invaded me. I whimpered but he didn't oblige until he'd planted himself firm and deep inside me. We began to move together and I reached into his shirt, retrieving the long, silver chain that held his dog tags. I removed the black rubber silencers and placed them on the nightstand, switching off the light so only part of the room filled with warm glow from the lights of the city. The metal tags clinked as we found our rhythm. "I've missed that sound," I said, entwining my fingers around the silver chain that held them.

"Oh, and I missed you," he muttered, his breath growing ragged. "I missed my sweet Cherry..."


End file.
